Derek
"This guy seems to know what he's talking about. Previously the Pink Gift of Okay." Appearance Derek is a blue child who wields a megaphone and a face that looks oddly realistic, similar to Slick Jr. His shirt says "correct" on it, possibly implying that he is correct about what he is saying. Animation Derek moves his head and arms up and down like he's giving a grand speech. Trivia * He is voiced by Samluigi506. * light him on fire and he will scream in pain and feel true mortal peril His silly rantin' Kids these days, kids these days.. Everywhere I go I see kids doing these stupid Fortnort dances. Whenever I see some little child do the “Orange Juice” or the Fortnort dance, I get mad. Why couldn’t I be born in the 1980s B.C.?? Things were much more realistic back then, and I would kill to go back to a simpler time. So like, I have noticed that some of the children around me, including myself, come from capsules. Like, what the heck, capsules? Couldn’t there be anything more comfortable than that? Who’s even going through all the work of stuffing living beings into a condensed space. At least put a pillow or something in there. Anyhow, I’ve always wondered if there was a higher entity that’s pulling the strings behind this. Could it be that I came, in fact, from a factory? Maybe I’m a robot, that takes part in a great army to conquer the world alongside all these other children! If that is in fact the case *gasp* I could have all the lemonade I desire, and reign the world! You know what’s weird? Some of these childs names. I mean, it starts of pretty simple, you got.. lets see.. First Born Son, Noobet, Jack, Roger, Bert, but then there's some that just don’t make any sense. Like, Don Tagliatelle, Child of the Unliving, Burgerchew, Rubric Bal, Loxo and Earrth..? Eyerth? Shoey, Xorbulous, Sklathrox Destroyer of Worlds, Jeggrey, Krakalaken, Groovy Stewie?? I mean, that one doesn’t even rhyme! Who comes up with this stuff? I’ve been wondering.. Where exactly did all this water come from? I mean, people claim it came from comets in space, but do you know what I think? I think that the world used to be overrun with Emotionally Distressed Bananas all crying in unison, flooding the entire world. *Gasp* Or maybe our great overlords stole all of our salty tears and used THEM to fill the massive holes to create the oceans! What is with all these GARBAGE themes? I mean, there are some interesting ones, like Aesthetic, Lava, and Nightlight, that change it up, but most other ones like Cloudy, Chess board, Evil Lair, and Halloween are all just color palette swaps. And then some decide to go the slight extra mile and change the material like Castle and Gloomy. And obviously we have a few disgusting ones like Underwater and Turkey Town that add large decals all over the floor that don’t even look good! I got a question. Why does Krungus keep making children float? Ahy, let’s see. We got Wick, A Real Ghost, Hat Ghost, Sklathrox Destroyer of Worlds, Bulbo, Trueno, Flotsam, Jestin, I mean, he even tried to make Wizard float! I mean, at a point, you just gotta say “Oh, maybe I should put some children on the ground”. I mean, what’s next, am I gonna suddenly start floating? AOoOooh!! I mean, how stupid would that be! You know that child, Harmony? Yeah, the real creepy looking one? I mean, I’ve never gotten it before, I don’t have that good of luck, but I’ve been thinking about that child a lot and- actually I have a theory. Wanna hear it? Alright, alright, here’s the theory. So you know Melody, right? You know they’re kind of, it’s almost like they’re brothers, or sisters, or twins. So what I was thinking was, what if they were born at the same time as regular children, but not two separate children, as one singular child. Well what child is that? The theory is a work in progress alright.. Ooh or maybe, just maybe.. Hear me out here. You know Emotionally Distressed Banana right? Y’know how sad that thing is? Maybe, just maybe, it saw what happened to Harmony and that’s why it's emotionally distressed! *gasp* or maybe... Paranoid Paul! He’s always like “Huh huHh huhuh”, maybe he’s the one who knows because he did it to them! And Harmony and Melody are like “OoOoOh, we’ll get our revenge on you one day!” So he’s always like “HUH HUh?! Could they be attacking me? Any second now!?” You wanna know what I think is interesting about pizza? Here’s what's interesting about pizza. That fact that everybody likes a different kind of pizza. I mean, it could depend on where it comes from. Or what the toppings on it are. What the type cheese is used. The type of bread that’s used. The type of sauce that’s used. It could even be, uh, how hard it’s cooked. It’s just, y’know, interesting, that so many people have different kinds of pizza that they like. I mean isn’t that interesting? Another thing interesting about pizza, this one just y’know came into my head like all my thoughts do. Where does it come from? I mean, have you ever thought of that? Where does pizza come from? Well, well let’s see. Cheese comes from.. cheese, obviously. Where does cheese come from? Milk, where does milk come from? Cows. It’s like you’re eating melted cows on bread. Wait a minute. Bread, where does bread come from? Bread some from wheat. Wheat. Where does wheat come from? Comes from the dirt. And sauce, sauce comes from tomatoes which also comes from dirt, so it’s like you’re eating dirt with melted cow on top. What is the deal with the maker of this game? I mean he’s just so petty with the things that get in and the things that don’t. I mean, he denied my child submission, then he denied my theme submission. Then, he denied my friend request! I mean, how else am I supposed to help him on the game? Oh, another thing. How come we don't get a new limited every day? Think about it. So many wonderful submissions are put in, especially my own, and he just denies all of them. He’s ruthless! Oh, And his helper, Krungus. Yeah, what a big help he is. He only puts in his own children. I don't think he even looks at children submissions anymore. Category:Child Category:Events Category:Event